


Sola(Alone)

by IAmTM



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, moonsun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTM/pseuds/IAmTM
Summary: Solar as RBW Owner’s Daughter and Byul as her overly clingy groupmate. 👀An AU w a shocking twist! 😏
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Sola(Alone)

When Yong, as she’s affectionately called, was 9 she wanted a pony that’s the color of the rainbow for her birthday. Mugijae was a good pony and exactly as Yong wanted. His flesh was the color of the rainbow, not just his fur. It was unfortunate that the pony escaped from their stables never to be seen again. Atleast, that’s what her father told her.  
  
  
  
When she was 16 she wanted the latest car from BMW. Problem was, it wasn’t in the market yet. Must Yong postpone her huge birthday celebration then? Of course not. Her matte black car was waiting for her at their hotel where the celebration was being held. Two months from then, Yong changed to another car model.  
  
  
  
Needless to say: what Kim Yonghae wants, Kim Yonghae gets. Being an only child from a long line of wealthy entrepreneurs sure has its perks. So when one day she told her father she wanted to be an idol at 18 there were only minor grumblings from her old man. It only took a few phone calls from her Dad and she’s on her way to meet CEO Kim Do Hoon. They might not be related but the CEO owes her father a great deal.  
  
  
  
Her father only required two things: that Yong hide her true identity and that she must be in a group and not go solo. No further reasons given.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yong enters the room with confidence. If there is anything that she’s confident with, it’s her talent. Three other girls are already there. One looks like a lion, the other looks like a dependable Unnie, while the last one looks like a docile kitten. She decides she will be friends with the kitten.  
  
  
  
The voice coach makes introductions. The lion is Hyejin, then Sujung unnie, and the kitty is called Wheein. She introduces herself as Kim Yongsun.  
  
  
  
Let’s meet Kim Yongsun. She’s from Seoul. She has a sister named Yonghee who is conveniently away studying in London. She has a dog named Jjing who’s been with her since she’s little. What Kim Yongsun isn’t is: wealthy. Her family is of modest means. This is all you need to know about Kim Yongsun.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been going shit for Yong. She and the kitty girl she wanted to be friends with aren’t really getting along fine. She’s doubting her talents for the first time in her life. Maybe, being surrounded by staff people who tell you you are the best at everything all the time is not good after all. The moment the girl named Hyejin opened her mouth to sing, Yong was blown away. Then, Wheein danced, her limbs and joints popping and locking in a beautiful way. The way Yong’s could never. Sujung is born to be a leader. She’s charismatic and loved by everyone.  
  
  
  
Yong locks herself in one of the company bathrooms and cries. Should she return to her castle and be a princess all over again? It’s tempting, but she’s a Kim of the Gwangsan Clan. They didn’t become one of the prominent clans of old by giving up. So, Kim Yonghae sucks it up, wipes her tears, and returns to practice.  
  
  
  
She calls her Dad after and he cancels all plans of getting her back. He asks if she’s comfortable with her role in her group. She tells him she doesn’t really have a role yet. That it would be challenging for her if she were the leader. She likes Sujung as a leader though, she also tells her Dad. He hums.  
  
  
  
There were talks of a new girl. Yong sees her walking around the halls, head held high as if she owns the place. She and Yong didn’t have a good start. She was already acting friendly and carefree around Yong who was older than her. Disrespectful little bugger.  
  
  
  
Sujung-unnie and the girl seem to know each other from before. Yong saw them lock themselves in one of the company rooms after the incident with Yong. They were inside for some time.  
  
  
  
From then on, this new girl: Moon Byul Yi, who is also from Seoul, treated Yong with more respect.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sujung had to leave. Before she left she said goodbye to all the members, but her eyes were trained on Byul Yi.  
  
  
  
“Take care of them, Byul-ah.” She instructs when she should have said it to Yong. She’s the new leader and not Byul.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyejin is alone and she needs a roomate. Yong jumps at the opportunity. As the new leader she needs to accompany their maknae even if it means giving up her amazing Seoul apartment to go live in a dump.  
  
  
  
Byul insists they should live together. Yong agrees because it might be a way for the kids to respect her as a leader. Wheein comes in last.  
  
  
  
The rooftop room is disgusting, but she refuses her Dad’s offer of help. The convenience store on the 1st floor almost always give them food when they run out though.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Byul is always at her case. Almost always in her space.  
  
  
  
“Byul-ah, don’t you have anywhere to go to this weekend?” She asks.  
  
  
  
“Nope.”  
  
  
  
If Yong doesn’t know any better she’d be thinking that Byul doesn’t really have a family. The girl doesn’t ever go home on weekends.  
  
  
  
“Are you hiding something, Byul-ah? Don’t you have a family?”  
  
  
  
Byul chokes on her ramyeon.  
  
  
  
“I need to take this call.” She smoothly gets up. Yong is pretty sure nobody called.  
  
  
  
After a while the girl comes back raking her fingers through her black hair.  
  
  
  
“Change of plans. I need to go home. Do you wanna come with me?”  
  
  
  
Yong is taken aback but agrees anyway.  
  
  
  
Byul’s hometown was 2 hours away by train. Yong endures Byul sleeping on her shoulder for half of it. She’s pretty sure she dislocated her shoulder joint.  
  
The trip went well except for the fact that Byul’s mother didn’t like her. The woman didn’t blatantly say that she doesn’t of course, but Yong has feelings. She’s not coming back to Byul’s hometown anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hyejin is testing her patience. Their maknae is doing whatever pops up in her mind. Now, she’s been sleeping in an internet cafe doing music  
  
“Hyejin-uh, you can make music here at home or at the company.  
  
“I don’t have a powerful laptop here Unnie. Plus, the attendant at the café is real cute.”m  
  
Yong remembers a similar story from her father’s dealings at one of their businesses. It was more large scale but she knows what to do.  
  
The internet café Hyejin was frequenting suddenly had a raffle promo. The grand price: a powerful laptop. Hyejin wins. Of course  
  
As for the cute attendant, he’s promoted and moved to another location.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Their group debuts. They’re in their 3rd year and has collected a few accolades along the way. Yong is now known as Solar. Hyejin is Hwasa. Byul is Moonbyul. Wheein is pregnant.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are you going to do about it, Wheein-uh?” Yong, Byul, and Hyejin surround their member at her house.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry. I’m keeping it.” Was the quiet answer. “You can go on being a three member group without me.”  
  
  
  
“We’ve decided to go on hiatus if you want to keep the baby, Wheeinie. We can reconvene after you delivered and have recovered. As long as it takes.” Byul stands up and tinkers at the things inside the room as if looking for something.  
  
  
  
“Are you keeping the Dad too?” Hyejin asks.  
  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
  
Yong watches Byul finish her perimeter search. The girl is weird sometimes.  
  
  
  
“Ok let’s go on hiatus. I’ll tell the CEO.” Yong takes the responsibility.  
  
  
  
Their group goes on radio silence. Their company suddenly rents an additional floor in the building they’re occupying. A new boy group gets scouted. Nobody is the wiser.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Byul tackles a sasaeng outside Yong’s new apartment. She’s surprisingly strong for someone so slim.  
  
  
  
It doesn’t become a public issue due to them keeping radio silence.  
  
  
  
“I am moving in the next unit.” Byul announces like it’s the most natural thing to do.  
  
  
  
It’s not like Byul isn’t around Yong all the time anyway.  
  
  
  
“Do you want to move in with me instead? Could save me some rent money.” Yong asks.  
  
  
  
That’s how Byul came about living with Yong.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Byul has some odd habits. She runs at night. No matter how tired she is. No matter how busy their schedules are. She always disappears at 10:00 PM. Not like Yong is keeping tabs. She’s just concerned as a leader.  
  
  
  
She also has the habit of checking the rooms they would go to. Like a maniac.  
  
  
  
There is also the curious way she angles her body to within Yong’s proximity always. Whenever they were on the move Byul would always be near Yong. Whether it’s a hand at the small of her back, a guiding pull to the right direction, or her watchful stare that Yong can feel at the back her neck all the time.  
  
  
  
It has gone on for too long. Yong wonders if Byul is in love with her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They say that wherever a seed is planted, a plant will surely grow. Yong just couldn’t stop herself from thinking about how Byul acts around her. She finds herself looking at Byul more closely. She notices every quirk the girl has now. The tiny crinkling on Byul’s cheeks when she’s genuinely happy is her favorite.  
  
  
  
So, like a good leader she is, she makes it a point to make sure Byul is happy always. Is it spoiling to buy her a whole set of designer watches just because Byul once told her she likes them but couldn’t choose which color she wants?  
  
  
  
Is it too much for her to buy Byul a car? Maybe. So she buys her gadgets and accessories to fill the living room/Byul’s entertainment corner at their house. The cost is roughly the same as a car. The caring leader in Yong is satisfied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yong misses Byul. The girl is in a vacation for three months. The house feels empty without the other girl bothering her.  
  
  
  
She finds herself constantly cooking breakfast for two. She ends up eating them all or leaving the rest for lunch.  
  
  
  
To distract herself she has taken on managing one of their boutique chains in the guise of being its new face.  
  
  
  
After work, she’d make it a point to dine with her Dad, hang with Hyejin and Wheein, or learn something new. Yong knows how to work the pole now, aside from that she could also kill opponents in the sport squash, compose songs, and getting a chicken dinner at PUBG is a breeze.  
  
  
  
After exhausting herself for the day; she’d be happy lying on her too big of a bed and think of Byul.  
  
  
  
She hears the door of their apartment open and she dashes out of her room. It’s Byul, looking exhausted.  
  
  
  
“Lemme take a bath first before you murder me with questions.” Was all she said before disappearing into the bath.  
  
  
  
Yong’s bed suddenly feels just the right size with Byul on it.  
  
  
  
“Why do you have so many bruises?”  
  
  
  
“We played some wargames in Vietnam.”  
  
  
  
“Sounds fun. Will you bring me next time?”  
  
  
  
A silence.  
  
  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
  
Byul moves to get out of bed but Yong stops her progress by holding on her arm.  
  
  
  
“Stay just for tonight? It feels empty without you.”  
  
  
  
Goosebumps erupts on Byul’s arm. Yong watches the hairs stand up in fascination. She looks up to see the other girl’s cheeks bloom a blush. It’s attractive on Byul.  
  
  
  
She pulls Byul closer until she’s half on top of her. Uncertainty hangs in the air. They’re just looking at each other, both breathing deeply. The fast rising and falling of their chest the only motion between them.  
  
  
  
She tugs Byul down by her loose sleeping shirt. Byul braces her elbow by Yong’s side to keep from falling. There is no mistaking what Yong wants. Byul’s only willing and weak she couldn’t help but give in to the temptation.  
  
  
  
Warning bells ring on Byul’s head but they instantly quiet down the moment their lips touch. Their tongues danced a familiar dance. A suck there; a bite here gets them moaning out in pleasure.  
  
  
  
“I missed you so much. You have no ide-“  
  
  
  
Byul swallows the rest of Yong’s admission up in a deeper kiss before moving lower to suck on the offered neck.  
  
  
  
Yong feels the beginning of a bruise blossom on her neck that she cries out. She doesn’t care for the pain. She needs this. Needs to feel that Byul is really home. Really in her arms.  
  
  
  
That’s how it came to be that Byul and Yong slept on the same bed that night and the night after that and the night after that.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wheein gives birth to a healthy baby boy in Japan. The kid is going to be staying there until he is strong enough to travel back to Korea.  
  
  
  
The company gifts Wheein a cat. He will be Wheein’s “reason” to frequently go back home whenever schedule permits.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To bring attention to their comeback. Yong as Solar has to go on a mock reality show. She has to date some guy named Prince on screen. And sometimes off it too.  
  
  
  
It’s not a problem at all.  
  
  
  
“Isn’t that your member?” Prince pointed at the sidelines during one of their offscreen “dates”.  
  
  
  
“Who? Where?”  
  
  
  
“I thought I saw her over there. Slim and blonde.”  
  
  
  
The only blonde member they have right now is Moonbyul. Yong excuses herself. The people from Dispatch already left, they got their shot anyway. She calls Byul.  
  
  
  
“Hi, I’m in trouble. I’m at the night market.” Yong sighs to the phone.  
  
  
  
Byul tells her to stay put because she’s coincidentally 5 minutes away.  
  
  
  
“What’s wrong?” Byul was holding her by the shoulders, eyes darting around as if surveying the scene.  
  
  
  
“I was bored.”  
  
  
  
“Oh. I thought you have a schedule tonight?”  
  
  
  
“I have. It’s a Dispatch photoshoot. We’re done now.”  
  
  
  
“Unnie, you owe me dinner for scaring me like that.”  
  
  
  
Yong feels her cheeks heat up. Byul is usually caring but somehow things have changed between them. The twinkling lights of the night market reflects on Byul’s eyes making them sparkle more. Yong finds herself drawn to them until she becomes aware that their noses are touching.  
  
  
  
“Sorry,” Yong blushes deeper. Breathing suddenly gets difficult. She feels like she needs to do something to balance herself. “But, you know what?”  
  
  
  
Byul’s cheeks are soft as Yong holds them between her hands. One gentle pull and they’re suddenly kissing. Soft pecks at first, then Yong gets bolder and sucks on Byul lower lip making the other girl open her mouth to accept her kisses fully.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Byul’s warmth is gone. Yong opens her eyes and sees the girl she was just kissing on top of a man.  
  
  
  
“Who sent you?!” Byul is shouting at him.  
  
  
  
“Nobody! I’m from Dispatch!” The man answers.  
  
  
  
Byul has him on a death lock. The man’s face is red from lack of air. In a fluid motion Byul lets him go but relieves him of his camera. She pushes the SD card out and stomps it into oblivion with her boots.  
  
  
  
“This is mine now.” She holds the camera for him to see.  
  
  
  
Two men break out of the crowd to take hold of the photographer. Yong recognizes one as her father’s security detail. They were talking to Byul calling her “D12-22”. Yong’s eyes nearly bugs out of her head. The number codes only apply to their security personnel.  
  
  
  
“What is going on here?!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yong’s head is spinning with the new information. Byul is her bodyguard. Somebody paid by her father to ensure her safety at all costs. The girl wasn’t in love with her. She was just doing her job.  
  
  
  
“Yong…” Byul starts. They’re at her father’s study. The air is heavy with betrayal. Her father’s and Byul’s.  
  
  
  
“You better explain and explain it good.” Yong’s eyes are sharp. If they were daggers, Byul would be dead on the floor at that moment.  
  
  
  
“Let me.” Her father enters the room. Instead of going to Yong he moves closer to Byul to give her shoulder a squeeze.  
  
  
  
“Oh my God. Don’t tell me she’s your child! Appa! I slept with her!”  
  
  
  
“She’s always been dramatic even as a child.” Her father explains to Byul.  
  
  
  
“I know.” Byul quips back.  
  
  
  
“Yong, when Byulie was 9 your uncle rescued her from North Korea. He crash landed into a mini base there. Turned out it was a training camp. They were training children to be soldiers. The base was empty. There was a massacre by a deserter. All adults and several children were killed. She was the only one who survived because she hid under all the dead. I’m so sorry I have to retell this Byulie.” Mr. Kim gives Byul’s shoulder another squeeze. “Your uncle made a decision to bring Byulie back here. He raised her as his own. He gave her a normal life. Byul; however, has a penchant for fighting. She would pick fights at school just because she could beat them all.”  
  
  
  
“My Appa made me go to therapy.” Byul continues her story. “He also made me go to martial arts training and all kinds of training that I am interested in. They were all related to defense. I was 16 when I decided to train with your military. Your appa helped with my application. Then, at 18 I have decided to become a private security detail. Coincidentally, your Appa was looking for one.”  
  
  
  
“Who better to handle a special case than family?” Her father was beaming with pride.  
  
  
  
“Ew, Appa. Please don’t call her family. I did things with her.” Yong gathers her things and exits the study.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
They still have to work together. Several weeks after that they were still having a cold war. The maknaes are puzzled by the development. Their stages work well; but afterwards the air would be frigid. They’re still living under one roof for security reasons but Yong kicked Byul out of her room.  
  
  
  
“Unnie, we love you and Byul-Unnie. What’s going on?” Wheein paused browsing her photo gallery for her son’s pictures to ask important questions.  
  
  
  
“Don’t worry. We are professionals. We could still work 10 more years together. I’m sure Byul is TRAINED enough to endure that. Stop eavesdropping!” She talks into her wristwatch that she’s pretty sure Byul bugged because it wasn’t where she left it when she came looking for it that morning.  
  
  
  
Sure enough, Byul was frowning at her when she turns to give her bodyguard a fake smile. Her bodyguard. The idea of Byul guarding her body makes her insides warm up. She closes her eyes to keep her thoughts in check.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Byul sends her pictures of Wheein’s son. Apparently, she’s in Jeonju with Hyejin and Wheein.  
  
  
  
“You wanna make up with me?” She texts back.  
  
  
  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
  
  
  
A few hours later she’s knocking on Wheein’s front door in Jeonju. She made her chauffeur stay in case something went south.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Byul opens the door to let her in.  
  
  
  
“Hi, Won Ho.” She waves at the chauffeur.  
  
  
  
Yong rolls her eyes. Of course Byul knows their chauffeur.  
  
  
  
“He drives me to the airport sometimes.” Byul provides.  
  
  
  
“I hate the fact that we’re basically cousins! It’s gross! What’s more gross is that I want to kiss you again.” Yong even stomps her foot for emphasis.  
  
  
  
The insufferable Byul just giggles and calls Yong cute.  
  
  
  
“You know what’s truly gross? The both of you not telling us what’s going on. Who’re cousins?” And you just kissed? Honestly, we're thinking you were bumping uglies since a looong time ago.” Hyejin is carrying the baby very carefully. Wheein nods beside her.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Wheein’s mother prepares tteokbokki for the four of them.  
  
  
  
“Ok spill.” Hyejin waves her hand at Yong.  
  
  
  
“We are not really cousins; but my uncle raised Byulie.” Yong started.  
  
  
  
“Yong’s father hired Sujung unnie first. Then, she had to go because she got promoted. So, I went in her place.” Finished Byul.  
  
  
  
“So that’s why Sujung-unnie is so strong.” Hyejin comments.  
  
  
  
“Wait. Why does Yong need a bodyguard?” Wheein chews on her rice cake thoughtfully.  
  
  
  
“Because they own The Westin Chosun, The Plaza, among others. Did you know, I nearly died one time somebody tried to abduct her after she arrived from Dubai? Somebody stabbed me. It was more than a flesh wound.” Byul raises her shirt to show the white scar from the incident that’s just below her breast.  
  
  
  
Yong’s eyes are saucers as she gingerly reaches out to touch the scar.  
  
  
  
“Poor baby.” She coos.  
  
  
  
“It’s my job. It’s nothing”  
  
  
  
“You just had to ruin it.” Hyejin laughs.  
  
  
  
“Doesn’t mean I don’t care.” Byul turns to Yong. “I care a lot.”  
  
  
  
They reveal their real identity to their members. Repeating their story to clarify the issue. It’s night time when they finished talking.  
  
  
  
“Nice meeting you, Kim Yonghae and Kim Byul Yi.” Wheein is already yawning.  
  
  
  
“No, no! I am not a Kim. I’m a Moon.”  
  
  
  
“She’s avoiding the topic of them being kissing cousins.” Hyejin smirks at Byul’s flustered face.  
  
  
  
The porch light turns on flooding the patio with soft yellow light.  
  
  
  
“If I wanted to be kissed again, I need to.” Moon calls after the two young girls’ retreating backs as they get inside to attend to the baby.  
  
  
  
“I was so stupid to think you were in love with me.” Yong ventures when they are alone. “But you were hired help and just doing your job. I honestly feel bad about it. I was in a position of advantage. You couldn’t say no to me.”  
  
  
  
“To be fair, it’s not in my job description to sleep in the same bed with you nor have sex with you.” They both share blushes.  
  
  
  
“But I’m your boss.”  
  
  
  
“You didn’t know.”  
  
  
  
“So, what are you saying?”  
  
  
  
“I’m saying can we go back to how we were and not fight?”  
  
  
  
Yong studies her hands to avoid looking at Byul.  
  
  
  
“I’m saying. I like being around you whether you are my boss or not. If you had known I was your bodyguard would you have enjoyed the past years like you did?” Byul continues.  
  
  
  
“I would have had you fired… but thank you for protecting me all these years.” Yong finally looks at Byul.  
  
  
  
“You’re welcome. You are more than a job, if I have to be really honest. We can stop doing the other things from now on if it bothers you.”  
  
  
  
“No.”  
  
  
  
“No?”  
  
  
  
“I don’t wanna stop doing the other things.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“What are they doing now?” Wheein is cuddling with the baby while Hyejin is on a lookout.  
  
  
  
“They’re finally kissing.”  
  
  
  
“Oh thank goodness. They’re annoying when they’re fighting.”  
  
  
  
Hyejin hits the call button on her phone.  
  
  
  
“Hey, Mr. Kim Bossman. The eagle has landed or whatever. The kids are alright. J7-23, Out.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise!!!


End file.
